This project, conceived as a school-based community mental health research, service, and demonstration program serving a Navajo school and community, is initiating several kinds of interventions in individual and social problems and is evaluating the effectiveness of these alternative methods for coping with problems of community concern. The project is also utilizing anthropological methods for exploring factors which may be contributing to these problems at home and at school. Among the methods of intervention being introduced in the community are social casework practices and group work, the latter being oriented towards enhancing self-awareness, values clarification, communication with others, goal formulation, and sex and parenthood education. Single-subject and single-group research designs are utilized for studying the effectiveness of these approaches. Ethnoscience methodologies will be employed in the construction of micro- ethnographies for gaining better understanding of youth's experience of family, community, and school life.